SOLEIL and TRILIGHTS
by AnnisaNisa
Summary: Kisah perlombaan antara para Idol di Starlight Academy. Diaudisi ini dipilih 3 orang sebagai pemenangnya. 3 orang ini akan membuat unit mereka sendiri. selanjutnya unit ini akan melawan SOLEIL.
**SOLEIL and TRILIGHTS**

Story by : AnnisaNisa

Genre : Drama

Rated : T

· ORIHIME MITSUISHI

· HOSHIMIYA ICHIGO

· KIRIYA AOI

· SHIBUKI RAN

· OOZORA AKARI

· SUMIRE HIKAMI

· HINAKI SHINJOU

· JOHNNY BEPP

· SEN TSIBUKI

· SAKURA

· KAEDE

· SHION

Hai.. Aku Oozora akari, aku murid kelas 1 SMP di Starlight Academy. Aku terinspirasi oleh Ichigo senpai, aku sengaja meniru gaya rambut dan pita yang ada di kepala ichigo senpai. Mungkin karena aku terlalu mengaguminya :v

.

.

Pagi yang cerah…

Di sebuah sekolah elit, STARLIGHT ACADEMY

.

.

Kring Kring Kring….Bunyi sebuah alarm tepat jam 05.00 pagi, yang berusaha membangunkan Akari. "Sumire-Chan, kau sudah bangun. Sedang apa kau?" Tanya Akari sambil mengucek ngucek matanya

"Oh . Ternyata kau sudah bangun. Tadi kepala sekolah Hime mengirim pesan, dia ingin aku,kau dan Hinaki meneuminya di ruangannya." Ujar Sumire

"Menemuinya? Kira kira untuk apa ya?" Tanya Akari kebingungan

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Lebih baik sekarang kita ke kamar Hinaki" Ajak Sumire

"Yoidesu…." Jawab Akari

.

.

.

Sesampainya di depan kamar Hinaki.

 **Tokk Tok Tokk….**. ( tidak ada jawaban )

"Sepertinya dia masih tidur" Ujar Akari

"Ha'i.. bagaimana membangunkannya ya?"Tanya Sumire sambil berpikir

"HINAKI-CHAN…" Teriak Akari yang berusaha membangunkan Hinaki. Sumire tersenyum melihat ulah teman sekamarnya ini.

Pintu kamar Hinaki terbuka, keluarlah perempuan berambut pendek berwarna pirang sambil menguap.

"Oh kalian, silahkan masuk" Ujar Hinaki mempersilahkan temannya masuk kedalam kamarnya

"Arigatou gozaimashu" Kata Akari dan Sumire bersamaan

" Ada apa pagi pagi kesini?" Tanya Hinaki

"Sebelumnya Gomenasai J, tadi kami membangunkanmu." Kata Akari

"Daijoubu Akari-chan.. Arigato gozaimashu,, kau telah membangunkan kuJ" Ujar Hinaki

"Oh iya, ngomong ngomong kalian kenapa pagi pagi ke kamarku?" Tanya Hinaki

" Tadi kepala sekolah menelpon, dia ingin kita meneuminya di ruangannya" Jelas Sumire kepada Hinaki

"Menemuinya? Untuk apa ya dia memanggil kita?" Tanya Hinaki

"Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang penting" Jawab Akari

"Ha'i. lebih baik sekarang kita temui kepala sekolah Hime"Ajak Sumire

.

.

.

 **Tokk Tok Tokk..**

" Silahkan masuk" Jawab seseorang dari dalam ruangan tersebut

"Arigatou" Jawab mereka serentak

" Kenapa kepala sekolah Hime memanggil kami?" Tanya Akari

" Jadi begini, ada sebuah audisi. Di audisi ini dipilih 3 orang sebagai pemenangnya. 3 orang ini akan membuat unit mereka sendiri. Dan selanjutnya unit ini akan menjadi lawan SOLEIL" Jawab kepala sekolah Hime

"Waahhh… melawan SOLEIL yaa?" Tanya Akari tidak percaya. Kepala sekolah Hime mengangguk pelan

"SO..LEIL.. ya?" Tanya Hinaki. Kepala sekolah Hime mengangguk pelan

"Ha'i, SOLEIL beranggotakan Hoshimiya senpai, Aoi senpai, dan Shibuki senpai" Jawab Akari. Kepala sekolah Hime tersenyum

"Izinkan kami mengikuti audisi ini!" Ujar mereka bersamaan

"Tentu, aku percayakan audisi ini kepada kalian!" Ujar kepala sekolah Hime mengizinkan

"Ha'i!" Jawab mereka serentak

.

.

*Dikamar Oozora Akari dan Sumire Hikami

"Waahh,, audisi ini seperti Hoshimiya senpai, dan seira senpai, yang nama unit mereka 2wingS. Aku berharap kita dapat memenangkan audisi ini dan melawan SOLEIL. Seperti 2wingS memenangkan piala Twinkle Star Cup

"Ha'i, aku juga mengharapkan hal yang sama. Semoga kita dapat memenangkan audisi ini dan melawan SOLEIL. Walaupun kita kalah melawan SOLEIL, setidaknya kita sudah berjuang J" Ujar Sumire

" Kau sangat cerdas Sumire-chan, aku setuju dengan perkataan mu tadi" Kata Akari memuji Sumire

"Ha'i" Ujar Hinaki

"Twinkle star cup sangat mengaggumkan,, 2wingS vs WM,, 2wingS dapat mengalahkan WM. Aku rasa baru kali ini Mizuki-chan terkalahkan. Ichigo-chan dan Seira-chan sangat mengagumkan yah.." Ujar Akari

"Ummm, Kau sangat mengidolakan Ichigo senpai ya?" Tanya Hinaki bertanya kepada Akari

" Ha'i, senior Ichigo lah yang menginspirasiku untuk masuk ke Starlight Academy. Aku sangat mengaguminya ketika dia satu panggung bersamma Kanzaki Mizuki ." Kata Akari bersemangat.

"Oh begitu ya" Ujar Hinaki tersenyum

· Dikamar Hoshimiya Ichigo dan Kiriya Aoi

"Wahhh.. kira kira siapa ya lawan kita nanti?" Tanya Ichigo bersemangat

"Ha'i,, siapapun itu kita tidak boleh meremehkan mereka karena mereka adik kelas kita" Ujar Aoi tersenyum

"Ha'i…" Jawab Ichigo dan Ran bersamaan

"Aku sudah tidak sabar" Ujar Ichigo bersemangat

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya…

Kring Kring Kring… bunyi sebuah alarm tepat jam 05.00 pagi seperti biasanya

"Huaaa…Ohayou Sumire-chan. Kau mau kemana Sumire-Chan?" Tanya Akari ketika melihat teman sekamarnya membuka pintu ingin keluar

" Hai Akari-Chan,Ohayou.. kau sudah bangun rupanya. Aku ingin kekantin membeli makanan. Kau ingin ikut?"Ajak Sumire

"Ha'i…" Jawab Akari bersemangat ingin ikut temannya ke kantin

Dijalan, mereka bertemu Hoshimiya senpai, Aoi senpai dan Shibuki senpai

" Wah,, itukan senior Ichigo" Kata Akari sambil menunjuk kearah Ichigo

" Ha'i,, " Jawab Sumire

" Haii Akari-Chan, Sumire-Chan.." Teriak Ichigo sambil melambaikan tangannya

"Hai Ichigo-Chan" Kata sumire dan akari serentak

"Kalian mengikuti audisi besok kan?" Tanya Aoi kepada Akari dan Sumire

"H…a'i" Jawab Akari gugup. Sumire hanya tersenyum

"Wahh.. semoga beruntung" Kata Ran memberi semangat dan diikuti senyuman Ichigo

"Arigatou gozaimashu" Ujar Akari dan Sumire serentak

Ichigo, Aoi, dan Ran pergi meninggalkan Akari dan Sumire sambil melambaikan tangan

Setelah Senpai Ichigo, Aoi dan Ran meninggalkan Akari dan Sumire,,, Akari –chan dan Sumire-chan melajutkan niatnya, ke kantin

.

.

Keesokan harinya..

"Huaaa,, audisi nya hari ini" Kata Hinaki

"Ha'i.. semoga kita bertiga dapat memenangkan audisi ini dan membuat unit kita sendiri" Kata Sumire bersemangat diikuti senyuman Akari

"KEPADA MURID STARLIGHT ACADEMY YANG MENGIKUTI AUDISI DIHARAP BERSIAP SIAP. AUDISI INI AKAN DIMULAI 10 MENIT LAGI" Kata Johnny Bepp mengumumkan

Setelah semua murid berkumpul, audisi pun dimulai

"Baiklah, audisi ini akan kita mula. Akan saya ulangi, diaudisi ini akan dipilih 3 orang sebagai pemenangnya, 3 orang ini akan membuat unit mereka sendiri. Dan selanjutnya unit ini akan melawan SOLEIL" Kata kepala sekolah Hime kembali menjelaskan

"Yoidesu,," Jawab semua mrid serentak

"Yang pertama tampil, Sakura kitaoji, Kaede, dan Shion" Kata Johnny Bepp

"Semoga beruntung _, honey_ " Ujar Johnny bepp member semangat

"Terima kasih banyak" Kata Sakura,Kaede dan Shion bersamaan

.

.

.

"Selanjutnya, Oozora Akari, Sumire Hikami, dan Hinaki Sinjou" Ujar Johnny bepp

"Yoidesu " Jawab mereka bersamaan

"Semoga beruntung, _honey_ " Kata Johnny bep memberi semangat

" Arigatou gozaimashu" Jawab mereka bersamaan

.

.

.

"Baiklah sekarang saya akan umumkan siapa yang memenangkan audisi ini. Pemenangnya adalah,,, Oozora Akari, Sumire Hikami dan Hinaki Sinjou" Kata sen Tsubasa mengumumkan

Para penonton bertepuk tangann..

" Selamat _honey_ , lusa kalian akan melawan SOLEIL.. _yeah_!" Ujar Johnny Bepp

"Arigatou gozaimashu" Jawab mereka serentak

*Dikamar Hinaki Sinjou

"Akhirnya kita dapat memenangkan audisi ini bersama,, beberapa lagi kita akan melawan SOLEIL… rasanya deg-degan" Ujar akari

"Ha'i…. lebih baik sekarang kita kembali ke kamar masing masing unruk beristirahat" Ujar Hinaki

"Yoidesu, berarti besok kita latihan bersama, mencari busana yang cocok,dan men..cari nama un..it" Ujar Sumire

"Ha'i.. besok yahh.." Ujar Hinaki

Akari dan Sumire keluar dari kamar Hinaki sambil melambaikan tanganya

 **TENG..TENG..TENG..,,** Alarm Hinaki berbunyi teng jam 05.00 pagi

"huaaaa.. aku akan segera kekamar Akari-chan" Ujar Hinaki sambil bergegas keluar samar menuju kamar Akari

"Haii Hinaki-chan..Ohayou.. kau sudah siap?" Tanya Sumire

"Ohayouu Akari-chan dan Sumire-chan.. tentunya sudah siapp" Jawab Hinaki bersemangat

.

.

Latian selesai.. mereka berkumpul di kantin sambil membicarakan unit mereka

"Kira kira apa ya nama unit kita? Aku udah mikir dari tadi malam,,tapi belum dapat juga sampe sekarang"Ujar Akari dengan wajah konyolnya

"Hmm… sepertinya aku tahu,, " Ujar Sumire

" APA?!" Teriak Akari dan Hinaki bersamaan

"Um,, CAHAYA…" Jawab Sumire

"Cahaya? " Tanya Akari dengan wajah kebingungan

"Ha'i,, TRILIGHTS J" Jawab Sumire bersemangat

"TRI…LIGHTS…Wah nama yang indah,, cocok untuk kita" Ujar Hinaki dan Akari serentak bersemangat

"Nama unit sudah, latihan sudah.. tinggal busana J" Ujar Hinaki

"Busana ya,, bagaimana kalau kita menggunakan BusanaVivid Kiss. Aku rasa Vivid Kiss cocok untuk kita J" Ujar Akari

"Wahh,, tumben Akari-chan pinter J(?),, bagus tuh untuk kita bertiga.. "Ujar Hinaki bercanda

Akari mengeluarkan muka konyolnyaa…

"Semuanya selesai,, tinggal Au..di..si nya" Ujar Suhime

"Audisi yaa;( ,, semangat semuanyaaa" Ujar Akari

.

.

.

Kesokan harinya,,Audisi pun dimulai

TRILIGHTS vs SOLEIL

"Baiklah semuanya,, pertama kita akan melihat penampilan SOLEIL" Ujar sen Tsibasu sebagai host

Para penonton bertepuk tangan gembira, menanti penampilan SOLEIL

.

.

"Selanjutnya,, penampilan yang terakhir… TRILIGHTS" Ujar sen Tsubasa

Para penonton bertepuk tangan,,,tidak sabar ingin melihat penampilan Unit baru, TRILIGHTS

.

.

.

TRILIGHTS dan SOLEIL naik keatas panggung

"Semuanyaaa,, siapakah yang menjadi pemenangnyaa? Apakah SOLEIL? Ataukah TRILIGHTS?" Tanya sen Tsubasa memberi semangat penonton ;)

"Baiklah, amplop pemenang sudah ditangan saya,, pemenangnya adalah SOLEIL" Kata sen Tsubasa mengumumkan pemenangnya

.

.

.

.

.

" Selamat SOLEIL, kalian memang pantas menjadi pemenang" Kata kepala sekolah Hime

" Arigatou gozaimashu" Jawab SOLEIL bersamaan

~THE END~

Terima kasih bagi semua yang sudah membaca FanFic Nisa. Kritik, saran, pesan dan kesan diterima dengan senang hati…

Ini fic pertama Nisa,, jadi maaf ya kalau gak seru ataupun banyak typonya

Sekali lagi Arigatou gozaimashu ^O^ J J


End file.
